Dragons and Demons
by Zen Kar
Summary: Just a idea I wanted out of my head. Nalu, Miraxus big brother Laxus, little sister Lucy
1. pure hearts and impish envoys

Chapter 1

The air was somber, a man with pink hair nelt on the ground over a broken body. blond hair matted with blood.

"Luce please no Lucy..."

No one said anything all traumatized by the loss of the star that had brought so much light to their desolate world. Gajeel, Natsu's cousin, stood off slightly arm draped over his mate who also cried at the loss of her best friend.

A few feet behind Natsu was his other cousin Wendy silently crying as well. She was not old enough to find her mate but she had seen others who had lost their mates. It was not a pretty sight. Plus she had looked to lucy like a sister. The blond welcoming her as such. Always listing to her troubles and offering advice were she could and giving hugs like they were going out of style.

Off to the right was Natsu's older brother Laxus. He held his mate to him tightly as Mirajane cried the loss of Lucy. she had thought of Lucy as a second little sister. watching with mirth as her and Lissana played and teased each other like only sisters could.

It had been a brutal war. Fighting off the Zeriff acult who belived that the dragon tribe should bow before a long dead mad man. Armed with dark magic and twisted creatures they called beasts of god they attacked and attacked hard. many were lost. including Natsu's and laxus dad igneel, and both of Gajeel's and Wendys parents. In the end Lucy had called upon the power of the heavens and used the power of the celestial king himself to cleanse the creatures of the dark magic that twistes them and rendered the dark magic useless. But at the price of the magic backlashing and killing her on the spot.

Natsu had tried in vein to get to her in time and protect her. He was just a split second to late. Now the only sound that could be heard was crying, as the dragon tribe lost a dearly loved member.

"Hehe" the sudden giggle ripped through the choked sobs from behind Laxus and Mira. They all whirld around and stared in shock at what they saw.

There was a figure obviously female by the figure barely showing in the obviously to big rags she wore. they couldn't see her eyes as the rag that served as a hoodie had the hood up conseling the top half of her face. a small nose down to a oval jaw that looked just a little to gaunt led to a slightly to skinny neck framed by a collar bone that poked out just a tad to much.

The most notable thing were the shackles on both wrists and ankles each with a link hanging from them. that and the fact that she was giggling like someone told a joke at a slightly inappropriate time.

Natsu was the first to snap out of it and all but growled " What are laughing about? Do you think this is something to laugh at?!"

"No I just think your hair is funny." was the nonchalant reply in a voice that sounded like a mix of a childs voice and an adults.

Natsu was about to jump up and roast her alive, but before he could move the intruder raised her hands in surrender and quickly stated " You should listen to what I have to say before you try to kill me it's about your dead blond."

Everyone stilled focused on the mystery girl. Tense would have been an understatement, all ready to spring forward and rip her to shreds if she said one bad thing about her.

"Then talk, but if you mock her it be the last thing you do." ground out a distraught Natsu. Laxus glanced back at his younger brother while quickly and discreetly manoeuvring himself infront of his own mate Mira.

"Of course, first i would like to say that I am an... envoy of the celestial king the same king Miss Lucy called to end this war of yours." the girl said.

Laxus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the pause and word choice. and envoy looking like that? He kept this to himself merely sharing a look with Mira who was also skeptical about her words.

"Secondly I was present when she made her deal with the king and as she cast the spell that ended up killing her the king was able to look into her heart."

"Why would he need to look into her heart?" Natsu interupted angrily. pissed that some man was looking at his mates soul like they had a right to.

"Because he wanted to see her true intentions for doing what he knew would kill her." the envoy said seemingly unfazed by his interruption.

"And what he saw was a soul so pure and full of love for you that he couldn't let her end like this."

That made everyone everyone perk up. Were they going to bring her back?Seeming to know what they were thinking the envoy elaborated. the ensuing words brought a mix of sadness and hope.

"The king can not bring her back from the dead as you would wish." she quickly stated."But he can speed the time it takes for her to be reborn."

The dragon tribe was in shock. Reborn? how long would it take. would she remember? So many questions that the envoy could feel wanting to be asked. She had no qualms about answering those unspoken questions.

" Heres how this will work." she stated " In five years one person that the king has so **_graciously _**allowed me to choose will revert to a seven year old."

The tribe listened intently not wanting to miss a thing. Although they did note the sarcasm at the king letting her be the one to do this choosing.

"when that happens they will leave you guys and find lucy who will have been born again as she was last. she will be born exactly the same but her memories will not begin to return till her eighteenth birthday." The envoy states jovially which had everyone shocked. How could she enjoy something like this. before anyone could say anything she plowed on, either missing their anger or choosing to ignore it.

"thats where the newly turned seven year old comes in!" she states happily " they will find the infant lucy and raise her till the day before her eighteenth birthday and then bring her back where you will be able to remake your ties with her and begin anew."

At this point Natsu speaks up hating at how long he would have to wait till he had his mate back " what would stop the preson you choose frome just bringing her straight back?" at this everyone looked at the envoy courisoly.

The envoy thought about this. " Hmm, your right we didn't think about that. Hmm" after a moment she raised her pointer finger in the air and exlaimed

" Ah ha i know the person i choose will also forget about you guys and you'll just have to look for them both!"

Everyone looked at her in horror but before natsu could open his mouth to try and undo the damage he'd wrought the envoy spoke up once again.

"Don't worry scince the perosn being charged with Lucy's care wont remember as well when the time comes i'll come back and help you find them." You couldn't see her eyes but you could hear the satisfaction of having fiqured this out. everyone's stomachs turned at the idea of having to lose two of their beloveds for so long. And they wouldn't even know they were being missed.

"Now who should i choose, hmm" that statement was what brought them back to reality. Natsu was about to offer himself when everyone noticed tbe envoy swing around and look at Laxus. a decidedly sadistic smile litt up the bottom half of her face. and she slowly raised a hand to point at him. "You. You shall be the one charged with Lucy's care untill the rest come to reclaim you."

As she said it power flowed through her and the air around Laxus was suddenly charged giving him only a split second to push mira away from him lest she be dragged into the spell. a sudden snap and a flash of green light and the Envoy was gone. Natsu cryed out as he relized Lucy's body was also gone.

Mira ran to her mate and hugged him sobbing. Laxus held her close and looked over at his younger brother sullenly.

Finally speaking he called out to Natsu "Brother she probably took the body to either creamate it or to make sure she is reborn properly" he nodded numbly before looking up ar his older brother saddly. "I'm sorry i dragged you into this."

Laxus smirked sadly at him "its fine I'm counting on you guys to find me in 23 years." he said looking at his mate fondly. They all nodded a silent promise that they would bring him and Lucy home when the time was right.

time skip- 5 years

Mira was waahing her hands after using the lady's room. she was in a hurry to get back to Laxus. it had been five years since that envoy had come and she knew her time left with him was limited. these days it was almost impossible to find them apart. one only had to look in a shadowed corner or allyway and they would see them leaning against each other just silently enjoying each others company knowing that eighteen years apart are just round the corner.

as she was drying her hands the room started shaking and a quiet voice one she knew was not for her just barely made its way to her supernatural hearing. " you shall be the one charged with Lucy's care..." she didn't need to hear the rest as those words were burned into her brain. she droped the hand towel and ran out ti her room only to be met with a pile of male clothes and no Laxus in sight.

She fell to her knee's sad beyond belife that she had missed his departure. after getting her self under control she got up and went to tell the others that it had happend. Eighteen years to go.


	2. 23 Years later

Sorry moved over to a new writing app so sorry for any differences in format layout.

Laxus was confused. He didn't know how he had gotten here. He didn't know a lot of things if he stopped to think about it. All he knew for sure was one minute he was with two blurry faced people and a small blurry faced child. All of them were happy and he knew he should know these people. But then he had blinked and suddenly he was in this room in nothing but a shirt that was so big on him it may as well have been a dress. He cast his gaze around, taking in the simple but rich room. To his left was a closed door, that with a jolt of panic he relised was occupied by some unknown figure. His mind immediately started to supply images and scenarios of what the mystery person looked like and what they would do to him. Not one of them was nice. His musings were cut short how ever when he heard a noise right. Looking over he saw with rising panic another door opening. Before he could even think to hide a head popped in and motioned for him to follow her. He hesitated but then he saw the shackle on her wrist. His seven year old brain decided this meant she was there to help him and went over to her.

She quietly ushered him out into a long hallway with armor statues lining it and without making any sound closed the door. Laxus turned to the woman to ask what was going on but before he could she suddenly sprang into action. She grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him behind one of the statues a shackled hand covering his mouth. In shock he watches as the very door he came through reopen and an angel walks through it. She had snow white hair that fell to her waist and blue eyes that made him think of the ocean. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach when he saw tears in her eyes. He wanted to go to her not knowing why but couldn't because of the girl holding him. When the angel disappeared down the opposite side of the hall, hair fluttering like wings the hooded girl finally set him down. He turned to her to try and figure out what was going on when she spoke for the first time.

"I know your confused but I need you to follow me so we can get you out of here." She said in a soft voice. Laxus looked at her confusedly. "Why do I need to leave angels are supposed to help people." He stated. The girl let out a breathy laugh "An angel, you would." Feeling more confused and slightly embarrassed he opened his mouth to retort when she once again beat him to the punch. "We need to leave because the angels have a very important task for you and I was told to help you with it. Ok?" After a little hesitance he nodded. She smiled and stood taking his hand in hers and led him down the hall the opposite way the angel had gone. They walked as quickly and quietly as the could hiding when ever some one came close. Soon they came to a pair of stairs leading down, the girl after a quick look around led him down it.

When they reached the bottom he saw the were in what looked like a servants corridor. He was led pass what looked like a room full of beds and into a bustling kitchen. A bustling kitchen that came to a stop as soon as they entered. Laxus found himself staring at least ten people who were staring back at him in what looked like shock. He tried to move as subtly as he could closer to the hooded girl who didn't seem at all perturbed by the people looking at them. It would seem he wasn't as subtle as he thought because as soon as he moved a portly lady who looked like a stern grandma came around the counter she was working at hands on her hips, and mouth pressed into a thin line.

The hooded girl finally chose this minute to speak up. "I'm here on official business, you have no right to stand in our way." It was said calmly like she was expecting this but not willing to put up with it. As she said this she discreetly squeezed Laxus's hand reassuring him he was alright. The portly woman now directly in front of them was not to be detoured though. Her response sent another bout of confusion through Laxus. "we know who are, you don't think gossip gets around?" The girl tilted her head slightly as if pondering something. "Then you know this will happen, all parties have agreed to it and last I checked your jobs were cooks and maids." She stated in a voice that while still calm had an undercurrent of steel to it. "That means you have no say in the workings going on here." Laxus looked from the girl to the cook trying to figure out just what they were talking about hoping to learn what was in store for him when the cook snapped back as if scolding a child. "I know my place in this castle girl, its my job to make sure everyone is fed and everything is clean. What I wan to know is where you think your going without proper supplies."

At this the girls head tilt was back and more pronounced "I had figured I would just take what we needed as we went along" was the oblivious statement that had even Laxus looking at the girl like she was insane. After a few moments had passed and the shock had worn off the cook drew up to her full height (which was only about an inch taller than the girls five feet) in indignation. "You will do no such thing not while I am head of staff here!" she all but shouted she then whirled to one of the cook hands and commanded she get a sizable list of items, some of which greatly confused Laxus. Why would they need baby formula and dippers?

Once the woman had hurried back with the items in a large canvases backpack the cook hand gave it to the girl who took it with nod of her head for thanks. The cook looked at the pair sternly and explained, "that should tide you over for about a week, longer if your careful." She turned her gaze to Laxus alone and her face finally softened before her hand came up to ruffle his hair softly "and you make sure you behave yourself you hear me." Laxus stuttered out a response and quickly looked down at his feet. For some reason the thought of leaving here was making him really sad, but he didn't know why. He looked up again when he felt the girl tug gently on his hand "We have to go or we'll be late and we cant be late for this" she turned to the cook and continued "Thank you for the supplies, I know you'll report our leaving as its you job but tell them they must not come looking until its time. The chance they were given is a once and a life time thing an if the go to soon who knows what will happen." The cook nodded and the girl quickly lead Laxus to a door and that last thing Laxus saw and heard was the girl saying "hurry Laxus I'll explain on the way but we must hurry" as a bright white light engulfed the girl from the opening door.

The Next thing he knew a just turned twenty-five Laxus woke up in his bed with a heavy feeling of nostalgia. He just laid on his bed looking at the ceiling until the feeling went away. Finally he sighed and checked the calendar and sure enough, two weeks until his sisters birthday. It still confused him as to why he always had that dream exactly two weeks before Lucy's birthday. That thought brought a sad sigh to his lips, two weeks and his baby sister turned 18, where had the time gone? Some magic star king gives him a family an then with a twisted sense of humor speeds up time so it can't last.

Suddenly he bolts upright and spins to see the clock on his nightstand. 3:15. 'Shit' he thought, he needed to get ready now or he'd be late. He got up and scrambled for he bathroom to take a quick shower. After he was showered and dressed in his body guard clothes which consisted of a black shirt, black cargo pants, a pair of black combat boots, and a black leather jacket he grabbed his pack and headed to the kitchen. When he got there he wasn't at all surprised to see his little sister there clad in uncolored tank top and loose three quarter pants with a large baggy uncolored hoody(that he was sure had been his at some point in time) unzipped hanging to the back of her knees practically. All of her clothes looked to be stained in what Laxus liked to say was the vomit of a rainbow. Feet bare. Her golden hair hung loose around her shoulders bangs looking like they were getting to the point where they needed a trim. With out having to put any effort into it he heard her celestial keys jingle softly as she turned and gave him a smile. "there you are I thought I was going to have to throw water over you to wake you up" she chirped happily enjoying the fake glare her big brother threw at her and quipped back good naturedly "only it you want your hair standing on end for a week"

After sticking her tongue out at him she asked him if he had everything he would need and served the bacon and pancakes she was making and as he poured syrup on his pancakes they lapsed into a comfortable silence. After the food was consumed they quickly did the dishes and Laxus turned to his sister and asked, "ready for the week ahead?" Lucy shot him a smile and responded "Of course me and Yukino should have all the dying vats ready by the time you and the others get back with the fabrics. Baring any unwanted interruptions we should also have the plants we needed ready as well." She said this her smile turning into a concerned frown. Laxus looked at her remembering last year when the tribe bully had decided the that Lucy and Yukino, the towns only two dyers were up for the taking and had tried to corner them in the woods while they were gathering the necessary plants and tried to force himself on them. If it hadn't been for their spirits who knows what kind of damage he would have done to the girls. Of course once himself and Yukino's long time crush had gotten back and heard of what happened well, its not like there was any way of proving what happened to the man. The official story was that a bear ran across him in the woods and thought the guys crotch was dinner.

"well you've come along way in your self-defense lessons and as long as you keep your keys with you, you and Yukino should be fine." Laxus reasons happy when Lucy seems to brighten up at this. At the same time his nose twitched a the almost imperceptible increase of star dust as Lucy's spirits chimed their keys quietly as if to agree with him. He smile softly himself content with the happiness in the small house he and his little sister call home. However Lucy's smile quickly vanished when she spied the clock on the wall. "Ah were gonna be late!" she exclaimed. Laxus looked at the clock and cursed. It was 4:30, they had less than half an hour to get to the tribe square if they didn't want to be late, and in Laxus's case left behind. Laxus grabbed his pack and they were both out the door running the winding path intent to get started on a long, hard week of task's thinking all was right in their world.

At five past five Laxus had taken off with the traders and two other guards set towards the quarto tribe ready to trade, their wares for fabric and seeds they need to survive the up coming year. They would do it all them selves but it was hard to raise sheep where they lived, same for silk. Same said for a lot of the growable food. They had all the bull meat they could eat but they needed other things to survive. The Quarto tribe had wool and silk in abundance and no way of processing it for profit they also didn't have any knowledge in making the small necessities for living like plates and such. With Love and Lucky being a art based tribe the two had struck up a trade that worked for both sides and there was peace amongst both sides. But that didn't stop bandits from trying to raid the traders train, that's why artist like Laxus doubled a guards during trading season.

Back at the tribe Lucy after waving her brother off ran to Yukino's house to get started on that weeks tasks. She was a writer at heart but she had always had a liking for the art of dying fabrics. It was wonderful being part of the creation of such beautiful fabrics. That's not to say it was easy. It wasn't it took an entire week to get set up and another to get all the fabrics dyed. Not to mention the fabrics were heavy and hard to handle when wet with the dye. And if you weren't carful you'd burn your self faster than you could blink. But she still enjoyed it. The hard work just made the pay off all the more sweeter. And once it was done the money she and Laxus made from selling it off kept them till next year with the money they made from their own crafts just added to it. Lucy ha been so happy to know her book had made it big. And Laxus line of water color paintings had apparently had a bidding war over it. Lucy giggled to herself as she reached Yukino's yard catching said girls attention. "what's got you giggling?" she asked always amused at how happy the blond girl could be. "Oh nothing just amusing my self." She responded, "but now its time for work so lets get started!" Lucy said with a look of such determination that Yukino couldn't help but chuckle "Yes lets get this show on the road" she said ready to get this going. For the next 12hours they poured over there work trying desperately to get ahead of the work load.

What nether of the blond siblings knew was that miles way in the dragon tribe a tall man with piercings, a red headed beauty, an a man with no shirt were setting off to bring them back to the very tribe where all of this had begun 23 years ago


End file.
